<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite Student by raspberriesnchocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135211">Favorite Student</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberriesnchocolate/pseuds/raspberriesnchocolate'>raspberriesnchocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/M, Fucking on a desk, Professor Jones - Freeform, Smut, he's hot don't @ me, mmm, professor/student, rip to all the papers, university? idk, yummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberriesnchocolate/pseuds/raspberriesnchocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your history professor, Dr. Jones, happens to catch your eye at your university. Maybe you've caught his as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+zosia">my friend zosia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your first impression of your History professor was that he was tall. The broad shouldered man hardly had to reach up to write down his name on the chalkboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he turned around, and your second impression was that he was handsome. He had glasses perched on his nose, with his hair neatly parted and an air of roguish class to him. His voice suited him, a deep baritone that managed to seem quiet, so that every student had to lean forward to listen as well as they could. The best was when he’d dip into a whisper and trail one of his fingers along the board, taking his glasses off and tossing them onto his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You liked the way he taught, with sweeping hand gestures and pointing, and leaning over his desk to drive his point home. You liked how he would pass by your desk and how you’d catch a whiff of his cologne, the expensive scent that clung to his clothing in a subtle manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, by the way he’d point his pen at you and fire off a question, or how you’d swear he observed you over the rim of glasses, or how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you call him Indy outside of class or in those rare meetings you would have with him after classes were finished for the day; you must be one of his favorites, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tutoring, you understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was one of those rare days. You stood at the board, tapping along the words of some lesson you had already learned. “Sir, about the paper due next week-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned and the words died in your throat, forgetting what you were going to ask. Your handsome professor had hung his blazer on the back of his chair, leaving him in a very fitted vest. His tie was loosened and hung around his neck more like a scarf than anything, and the first few buttons were undone of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made sense, since it was unseasonably hot that day, but you sputtered for a finish to your sentence while he watched you expectantly, the glint of amusement shining behind his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallowed down your sudden nerves and continued in a quiet voice. “...I was wondering if I could do it solo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy crossed his arms, and you pretended not to react too heavily at the sight of his biceps bulging underneath his rolled up sleeves. He leaned back on his desk, giving you a smirk that flashed his canines at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Solo, huh? Think you can take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked, heat rushing to your cheeks at his accidental innuendo. He kept smiling at you, not giving you any inkling to whether or not he had meant it in that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smoothed down your skirt, frowning at him. You hoped he was taking you seriously. “I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got a quiet chuckle out of the professor. He stood, then, looming over you with how tall he was. He stepped closer, and you stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are,” He placated, low drawl sending shivers down your spine. “But it’s a lot of work and would probably take a lot of time,” He continued, but you couldn’t focus, all you could think about was how he was leaning closer and how the space between the two of you grew smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took another step back, trying not to breathe in his cologne, knowing that you’d lose control if you allowed yourself to drown in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy tilted his head, peering down at you like he was seeing you for the first time. You tried not to squirm under his gaze, straightening up when his eyes flickered down to where your hands smoothed down your skirt, lingering on the skin of your thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could do it.” You murmured out, stepping back again only for your back to meet the board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy swallowed, and your eyes stayed glued to the movement of his throat as he sauntered forward. You became acutely aware of how close he was, of how much taller he was than you, of how his cologne drifted towards you and doused your senses and how you could spot the beginnings of chest hair peeking behind his unbuttoned shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that, doll?” He drawled, uncrossing his arms and slowly taking off his glasses, tossing them at his desk without breaking eye contact with you. You couldn’t answer, heartbeat quickening when he leaned one arm against the board, looming over you in a deceptively casual move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your breath caught, heart stuttering as his other hand lifted your chin gently to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna ask you again. You really think you can handle it?” The low baritone of his voice sent goosebumps all over your skin, and both of you understood what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking. You swallowed, stubbornly looking into his eyes and nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand shifted from your chin to cup the back of your neck, and you were sure he could feel your pulse thud with every touch. He huffed out an amused chuckle, and he dipped his head to murmur low into your ear while his other hand strayed down your side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold little thing, aren’t you?” He breathed, breath ghosting along your ear as he pressed a soft kiss into your skin. You felt him smirk against your skin when you shivered, and your hand drifted to his vest, unbuttoning it quickly while his lips pressed kisses all along your neck and jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, his lips met yours, the soft scratch of his stubble earning a gasp from you. You hooked your arms around his neck, and his greedy hands left you for a moment while he shrugged off his vest and tossed it in the direction of his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir-” You pleaded, hands resting at his belt. His own were on the curve of your waist, tugging you closer so he could press his body against yours. He broke the kiss for a moment to survey your appearance, desperate and begging. His lips quirked up in a smirk, nothing but amused by his effect on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, doll,” He teased, allowing you to undo his belt while his large hands slid under your shirt, cupping your breasts and marvelling at how soft you were. “Don’t think I don’t notice how you look at me during class,” He chuckled, “hanging onto every single word I say. God, what you do to me...” He groaned against your lips, tugging you forward by the hips again so you could fully understand just how riled up he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shivered, the rough calluses of his fingers trailing feather-light along your skin. He quickly unbuttoned your shirt, unhooking your bra and unabashedly drinking you in. You squirmed, wanting to shy away, but he wouldn’t let you, dipping down to pepper kisses along every inch of exposed skin while hitching up your skirt, large hands lifting you up and turning to place you on his desk, uncaring of the papers that scattered to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moaned against his lips, feeling the hard length of his erection press against where you needed him the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, please-“ he pulled away, thumb moving your underwear to the side so he could circle your clit, “Doll, what’d I say about names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallowed and muffled your moan in his shoulder, whimpering out a weak, “please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Indy,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy’s chest vibrated with a low chuckle, pushing the edge of his underwear down and pulling out his cock. It was large, even in his large hands, and you couldn’t help yourself, wrapping your hand around the length and pumping a few times. It was perfect, and you delighted in the treasure trail that led to the patch of hair at the base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy’s breaths became labored, and once you worked up a rhythm, he easily slid a finger inside of you, cursing under his breath at how tight you were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re just perfect, aren’t you?” He muttered, curling his finger inside of you and pressing against your walls with skill, pumping in and out of your cunt as if content to do nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it, he had added a second, then a third, and you arched your back, seeing stars at each crook of his sinful fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy watched you like he would never see this again, his beautiful student, debauched on the very desk he graded her papers on. Hair a mess, outfit undone, skirt hiked up enough to see the most intimate parts of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had abandoned your mission of jerking him off in favor of gripping the edges of the desk, holding on for dear life while his fingers pumped in and out from your entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty like this,” he drawled, using his other hand to fist his cock, lining it up with your entrance. You let out a whimper when his fingers left you, but he hushed you with a quick, rough kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You muffled your cry in his shoulder once more when he entered you, thick and warm and filling you up just right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Likewise, Indy groaned, rolling his hips forward slowly, reveling in how tight you were around his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, doll, so good, fucking tight,” he breathed, hooking an arm under your leg while his other braced himself on the desk below you. You couldn’t do much but tremble at how good he felt, pressing your face into the junction between his neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of adjustment, he nosed your hair, pressing a tender kiss to the shell of your ear. “You ready, doll?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded with a soft moan, wrapping your arms around his neck, arching and whining high when his hips ground forward. It was sinfully good, and it was even better because of the way you could hear him groaning under his breath in your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You found a rhythm, rocking against the fluid movements of his hips, gasping into his ear everytime he unexpectedly snapped forward, cock pressing along your walls and drowning your senses in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy was breathing just as hard as you now, his tanned skin showing the beginnings of sweat. Pressed this close against him, you felt the vibrations of his chest with every groan and curse he let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You climbed higher and higher, grinding against him in hopes of earning one of those deep groans that reverberated through your bones. He seemed to be reaching it as well, and curses flowed from lips you had only ever heard in lectures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The desk rocked with your movements, papers and writing utensils scattering on the floor. You didn’t find it in you to care, and neither did Indy. His thrusts became faster and harder, and each one was punctuated by the sharp scrape of the desk on the floor beneath you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna be real good for me, doll? Wanna- wanna help me out- shit!” Indy growled into your ear, hips still pistoning in and out of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, delirious with need. “Yes, sir- Indy! I do, please-“ you cut yourself off with a moan, to which he responded by kissing you messily again, pulling out and moving back, not giving you time to complain before he forced you to turn over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were bent over the desk now, one large hand splayed against your back to press you into the wood, pushing your body against it while his other roamed your ass, trailing up your body until he reached your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were given no warning before his fingers slid into your hair and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled </span>
  </em>
  <span>just as his cock re-entered you, and you let out a loud moan that echoed in the empty room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From this angle, you felt everything new, and with each of the sinuous grinds of his hips, the head of his cock pressed directly into that spot that made you see stars behind your eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged your hair again, the hand on your back moving to squeeze your ass and pull it back to meet each thrust of his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were sure you were dripping down your legs, getting yourself all over his pants. He didn’t much care, hunching over you while he fucked you hard over his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise of his hips meeting yours became a quick, desperate rhythm, escalating when you reached out to grip the edges of the desk again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy was panting and growling and groaning, a total opposite of the cool and collected professor you had known him as prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His praises and curses fell around you like rain, and you were barely coherent enough to decipher it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good, fuck, doll, so tight, look at you, the state of you, you should be ashamed, fuck, right here on the desk-“ he was rambling now, punctuating his words by kissing, sucking, and biting your neck and shoulders, using your hair to move your head to the side for easier access while his hips thrust faster and faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The careful, measured grind of earlier was gone now, replaced by the desperate and harsh thrusting of a man debauching his student, the chasing of pleasure above all else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hunched over you now, one hand on the desk while his other pulled your hair back so he could growl into your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right, you could handle it, couldn’t you, doll? Big girl taking my cock like she was made for it- shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set a brutal pace, faster than you had thought possible. You were a mess by now, crying out every time he used the momentum of his own thrusts to fuck into you harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hair was suddenly released, and your head tipped forward while his hand slid down to your clit, callused fingers rubbing and teasing you in time each time he fucked into you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want it?” He demanded, groaning low into your ear as his hips sped up and the scooting of the desk became a banging noise with how harsh he had become. You arched, pressing your hips up against his to meet his thrusts. “Want me to cum, doll? Wanna be a good girl and cum for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were delirious, eyes rolling back as his long fingers slipped between your folds and circled your clit with a skill that contrasted the desperate pace of his hips. Everything about him surrounded you; the arm braced beside you, the warmth of his bare chest against your back, his growls and groans falling around your ears, and the cloying scent of that expensive cologne that flooded your senses with spice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no finesse now, only the brutal thrusts where he pumped his cock in and out of you with abandon, chasing his own release while deft fingers circled your clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” He growled, an order and not a request. His fingers were rough, now, harshly forcing you to orgasm. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>doll!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And being the good girl you were, you could do nothing but obey, arching your back and moaning high, trembling as you came around his cock, clenching around his length like you didn’t want him to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indy groaned at the sensation, head falling between your shoulder blades and rolling his hips once, twice, a final time into you as he came as well, filling you up further while his teeth sunk into your skin, groaning long and low and pushing his cock as deep as it could go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He panted above you, sweaty skin pressed into your back while he pressed quick and tender kisses along your neck and shoulders, rumbling out a final, “Good girl.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After that day, you teased and pestered him, finally wrangling a confession out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were his favorite.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u followed me for quentin beck content im so so sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>